1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for checking anisotropic conductive film (ACF), and particularly to a system and method for checking the quality of the ACF by calculating the number of conductive particles dispersed in ACF.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, to connect or bond driver integrated circuits (ICs) chips to flat panel displays, ACFs are used. The ACF may be a hybrid conductive film including a suitable binder and conductive particles. The conductive particles are dispersed in the binder for establishing electrical connection between the driver ICs chips and the flat panel displays such as liquid crystal display (LCD).
In manufacturing, it is important to determine the quality of the ACF being produced. Conventionally, the quality is determined by measuring the electrical resistance of the ACF. However, because of electrical noise during the measuring process, the precision of the results is compromised.
Therefore, a system and method are needed in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiency.